


Isn't It Obvious?

by blindinglights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Stiles has been dating Derek for two weeks when he first notices that there’s something different about him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 424





	Isn't It Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giveemhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveemhale/gifts).



> This was written for fanficsmakemehappy on tumblr! I hope you like this! Thanks to impractical_matters for the beta (and for helping me with a title!). And thank you to acciopie and elirwen for reading it over.

Stiles has been dating Derek for two weeks when he first notices that there’s something different about him. They’re in Derek’s kitchen cooking dinner together when Derek manages to cut his finger. Derek swears under his breath and Stiles asks, “Are you okay?” 

Derek looks up, shrugging a shoulder in response. “Fine.”

“You just cut yourself, you should run it under water,” Stiles says, because his dad drilled proper first aid into him the first time he ever hurt himself as a kid. 

“It’s fine, Stiles,” Derek says again, but Stiles does watch him run it under water at least.

Stiles ignores him and goes in search of the first aid kit. Except, he looks all over for it and doesn’t find one at all. He makes his way back into the kitchen, where Derek is back to cutting vegetables. Stiles slows to a stop just at the entrance to the kitchen.

“I can’t find any bandaids,” Stiles tells him. “Do you not have any?”

Derek looks over his shoulder. “I told you, I’m okay.”

“Dude, you cut your finger. I watched you.”

“It barely touched me,” Derek insists. “There’s no cut on my finger.” Derek shows him his finger and there’s not a single cut on it. His skin looks perfect, but Stiles was pretty sure he saw him cut it.

“Okay,” Stiles says slowly. “You should pick up bandaids, though. I mean, you never know when you’ll need them.”

The next time Stiles comes over, Derek has a whole stock of bandaids. 

\--

The magically disappearing knife cut was the first clue, but the whole being busy on every single full moon? Yeah, Stiles is pretty sure that should be the first major clue in the whole “there’s something up with his boyfriend.” Every time Stiles has tried making plans on a night that happens to fall on a full moon, Derek ends up saying he has something else planned and that it’s not a good time. And sure, it’s only been a few times now and it could just be a weird coincidence, but Stiles is pretty certain it’s not. 

\--

They’re on the couch making out. They were watching a movie before, but then one thing led to another and now they’re tangled together on the couch. Stiles is underneath Derek with Derek’s hand holding Stiles’ leg around his hips. Stiles runs his hands down Derek’s back until he reaches his ass, urging Derek to do more, do _something_. When he rolls his hips up, seeking some sort of friction, Derek breaks off with a groan. 

Derek suddenly backs off after that, pulling away from him and no, no. Stiles reaches out, wanting to pull him back. 

And that’s when Stiles notices the way Derek’s eyes look like they’re flashing red. He could ask what’s going on with his eyes, but instead Stiles asks, “What’s wrong?”

“Just need a moment,” Derek says, teeth gritted. 

Stiles cracks a smile. “Aw, it’s okay if you were going to come in your pants.” 

That earns a snort from Derek. “I’m not going to come in my pants, Stiles.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles insists, moving closer to Derek. He scoots over on his knees, cupping Derek’s face. “It’d be kinda hot. And the point.”

That seems to ease whatever Derek was battling and Stiles coaxes him into a kiss, Derek relaxing more with every careful touch. Eventually they’re back to where they were, except this time Stiles tries to make things go slower, more careful. It seems to work for Derek because whatever happened before doesn’t happen again.

Later, when they’re in bed, Stiles thinks about the way Derek’s eyes flashed red and the way Derek was so tense with his hands clenched in fists. He’s starting to put the puzzle pieces together. 

\--

There’s a lot of other things that Stiles starts noticing. Like how Derek’s pretty strong and Stiles watched him lift something heavy without barely breaking a sweat. And sure, Derek has muscles. But his muscles aren’t anything that screams “I can bench press an entire car.” So, Derek’s ability to lift things that no normal person should be able to? It's weird and definitely a flag of some sort that’s waving, saying, “Hey there’s something different here.”

There’s also Derek’s friends, said friends who Stiles went to school with, who are just different than what they used to be. And they all go quiet sometimes when Stiles enters a room, as if they were talking about something they didn’t want Stiles to overhear. 

And then other times, Derek will say something out loud and Stiles will ask who he’s talking to because he didn’t hear a thing, and Derek will freeze up like he made a mistake. He tries to cover it up, saying some bullshit excuse that Stiles knows is a lie. 

So, Derek? Definitely something different about him. Stiles is pretty sure he’s narrowed it down and figured out Derek’s big secret. He really wants to say something because he has questions, but he also knows it’d be better if he just let Derek come to him first. 

\--

They’re cuddling on the bed when it happens. Stiles has his head resting on Derek’s chest and he’s thumbing through a book with Derek’s fingers running through his hair. It’s nice, just being able to do this. He’s also two seconds away from falling asleep. He yawns, tossing the book aside and then snuggling more into his boyfriend. For being mostly muscle, Derek is surprisingly cuddly. Stiles loves it.

It’s when Derek’s hand stills that Stiles opens his eyes again. “Hey, I was enjoying that.” He grabs ahold of Derek’s hand and tries getting him to go back to it, but the way Derek’s looking at him makes him falter his movements. “What’s up?”

“There’s been something I’ve needed to tell you.”

“That you’re a werewolf?” Stiles blurts out, not even waiting for Derek to finally properly tell him.

Derek freezes, staring down at Stiles with wide eyes. “What.” 

“I mean, sure I could be wrong, but all evidence says otherwise. Magically healing wounds, you’re super strong, you have super hearing, and you’re always busy every full moon,” Stiles lists off with his fingers. “Only explanation is that you’re a werewolf. And so is Erica, Boyd, and Issac.”

“ _What_ ,” Derek repeats. 

Stiles reaches up, patting Derek on the cheek. “It’s okay, you’re my hot werewolf boyfriend and I love you.” 

“You knew...How did you know?” 

“I told you,” Stiles says. “It was obvious. You weren’t exactly subtle, and I put the pieces together. Only explanation I could find was that you’re a werewolf. I don’t know anything about werewolves except for the obvious, but I thought you could teach me.”

“You don’t mind that I’m a werewolf and you want me to teach you,” Derek says slowly, but he’s starting to be less tense than he was. He looks less like he’s going to bolt out the door any moment. “You’re taking this a lot better than I thought you would, but then--”

“Not surprised? Yeah, it’s cool. I mean, it’s way better that you’re a werewolf, but honestly, you could be any other type of supernatural being and I still wouldn’t care because it’s you, and I love you, so--” Stiles starts, only to be interrupted by Derek kissing him. 

When they break away, it’s to Derek saying, “I love you, too.” 

“So,” Stiles says. “You gonna explain the reason why your eyes turn red?” 

Derek starts explaining werewolves and Stiles settles in next to him, listening to every word he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [darkenednights](https://darkenednights.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
